ITS KINDA COMPLICATED
by bethechange 19
Summary: Lucia is average. the yongest of two sisters, the "semi normal one" but when Apollo comes into her life things change. calling a God a stalker is never a good idea, not that its untrue. Apolo's fasination with her may leave her believing in fairytales .
1. Chapter 1

"Daphne ! Hurry up!" I shouted from outside the house. "I am going to leave without you."

She makes me late to everything. Today I just wanted to go swim in the stream outside of town, but of course she is combing her hair. . . .it'll just get wet anyway, but she has to look perfect always.

"Lucia stop shrieking." Daphne said finally coming out of the house.

"No one is ever going to fall in love with that voice," my other sister Temperance muttered.

"Are you sure you wont come with us Temper," I asked sweetly? We have called her Temper since I was a child. She has a tendency to be short on patience.

"For the last time, I'm not coming. Its childish, she only does it to get attention from boys," she said as she elbowed Daphne in the ribs.

"Don't listen Lucia, you know how Temp is she's just trying to ruin our fun," She said elbowing Temperance right back.

"I don't really care why you do it Daphne, I just wanna get there before it gets dark, now hurry up," I said over my shoulder as I walked away. They made great siblings. . . . Separately. Temperance is responsible and sensible, she's great when real advice is necessary. However, her idea of fun is reading a philosophy journal. . . alone. Daphne is for lack of better words a flirt. She will probably marry better then Temp or me, but her priorities are a little confused.

"Jeez, do you have to walk so fast," Daphne said her perfect golden hair flying behind her as she ran to catch up.

"Well if I go by your snails pace we will never get there," I said frustrated. All this work just to take a dip in the stream.

"So I have a secret, do you want to know what it is," she asked barley containing her excitement.

"If you tell me it wont be a secret anymore," I said with a droll.

"Who would want a secret they can't tell how dull! Anyways, this is extra confidential, you cant tell anyone," she whispered. I can't help but wonder why she's telling me if its so extra confidential.

"I'm in love!" She cried. Oh Zeus, who with now. I hate listen to her when she "falls in love" because she will never stop talking and she has a habit of becoming angry when she finds out they wont be together forever.

"Its they new adonis that fishes with papa. I spoke to him today and he's promised to meet me at the stream. . . ." Of course he has I thought tuning out. Why would my sister spend time with me, she wants to be with a boy. Why oh Why do I not listen to Temp more.

". . . .but you can't tell a soul. . . ." she says things like this so gravely, like the world would end if she doesn't get you to promise. She may be older than me, but she is far sillier. I wonder if being the middle child made her feel the need to be more exuberant to be noticed.

". . . . And he's so kind, I struggled to open the door when my hands were full, so he opened it for me. . ." I guess common courtesy really does go a long way. Thank Zeus the stream is in sight, I don't know how much more I can-

"Lucia! Are you listening," I snapped back to what she was saying. "When I see him I want you to walk away from me so we can be alone, make sure to stay upstream of the boulder and don't spy," she said authoritatively. Like I want to see her make a fool of herself. Ha! How very self absorbed, and presumptuous, and . . . Daphne uggghhhh!

"Fine, is that him over there," I asked seeing a boy in the distance.

"Yes, now go hurry up !" she said pushing me away

I sighed as I eased my body gently into the water. It felt so perfect, warm as bath water from the hot sun. Gods I love to swim. I swam to a large rock sitting on the opposite bank and leaned against the smooth stone, listening to the burbling stream, feeling it soothe my body, I felt perfectly relaxed.

"Why can't everyday be so peaceful," I said it out loud, but not for a second did I expect an answer.

"Everyday is this peaceful, you just don't relies it everyday," a voice said.

"What in the-" I jerked away from the rock, then realizing that I was naked, slammed my back into it and covered my chest with my hands.

_Ok thats all for chapter one. being my first story im writing a little at a time, but hopefully i will get better at writing longer chapters, i know its frustrating when you get into a story and then it ends abruptly. _

_xoxo bethechange 19 _


	2. Chapter 2

" Who the hell are you! And what the hell do you think your doing?" I screamed.

"Me? Oh I was just going to go for a swim in my stream when I heard a crazy person talking to herself. Kinda makes you stop and think do I really want to get in the water with that?". This stranger is attractive, like really attractive he's tan and has ropes of muscles corded on his crossed arms. Bright green eyes are mockingly staring down at me, and his slightly wild, dark, hair some how only adds to his appearance.

"What do you mean your stream, this isn't anyone's land its in the forest." who did this man think he was. "you know what I'll leave just turn around for a few minutes."

" And why would I do that? If I turn you'll leave and I'll miss it. I'm just getting interested. Maybe I'll join you in the water"

"No ! I mean, I thought I was crazy I might snap at any minute, why take the risk just turn your back and then you can get in." This guy is insane if he thinks I'm gonna give him a show by getting out of the water without him turning.

"Alright I'll make you a deal if you agree to meet me back here tomorrow than I'll leave you alone today and you can continue with your swim, sound fair?" he asked smiling at me.

"What, why? I don't even know you. And you don't know me, what are you trying to pull?" maybe if I just agree though then I can leave, he wont really expect me to meet him tomorrow. "Alright, I will, just leave for a minute."

"You have to promise me, and you have to mean it, or I wont leave." I am starting to get nervous he might actually make good on his threat to get in the water.

"Fine, what time?"

"hmm how about this time tomorrow, you seem to have time at the end of the day."

"Alright now leave." I glared up at him for another minute as he stood motionlessly looking at me, and then he turned and walked away.

"Lucia are you finished with the sweeping yet" my dad asked in his monotonous whisper.

"Yes dad, I finished about twenty minutes ago, I am about to go back into town and pick up some food at market, do you need anything?"

"You missed spots," he whispered and then turned his back and walked away. My dad really is a good father, but he's pretty corrective. I could have made the floor perfect and he still would've said I missed a spot. When I was little I remember watching him and my mother dancing, and him running up and lifting me way up high . It all changed when mom died, he doesn't talk except to say what I've done wrong. I Guess that it's all he can do now and it's ok.

"your going to the market?" Temp asked.

"Yea, I want to get some food for lunch and dinner tomorrow and I thought I might pick up some soap, we are running low."

"Pick me up some thread, I need it to make clothes and be back before it gets too late, its almost dark already."

"Alright , I'm going I should be back in an hour or so," I walked outside into the warm sun and smiled my favorite time of day right before the sun begins to set, around ten minutes before twilight when the sun seems to be giving its best rays of light.

As I walked the familiar path from our house to the market I had the weirdest feeling hat I was being followed. My mind jumped back to the promise I made at the spring. . . I had given him my word. No, I must be going crazy , I don't owe him anything! He could be a serial killer for all I knew or a escaped prisoner, or just some horny guy. No matter which I don't want to deal with that.

The market is in sight now, thank the gods. I went in and picked out the items I needed darting through the semi crowded streets from stand to stand. Still the feeling of being watched was surrounding me. I tried to look through the crowd to see who might be watching me. I saw a woman, an attractive one blatantly staring, well I guess it wasn't the guy from the stream. Why did I feel slightly disappointed. I looked back at her hoping she would look away. Instead our eyes stayed locked, No way was I giving in she was staring at me. I started to take a step forward, but she looked away. A man with a young child walked in my line of sight and when I looked back she was gone. Damn, that was weird.

As I walked back home I kept thinking of her eyes. A fierce gray color, looking at me as if she knew every secret I have ever tried to keep. I couldn't stand walking home in the dark like this, Temp was right I shouldn't have taken so long at market.

My room was pitch black, and two figures stood over me talking in hushed whispers .

"I want her, He said I could have any of them, I chose her." It was the guy from the stream, why is he in my room talking to the girl from the market.

"I'm not saying you can't have her, But I don't know if she's the one you should chose. You need to pick carefully, she has too much fire in her you would kill each other in the first month. Why not pick someone who is more patient, and clam, to balance you out, Temperance would make a good match. For heavens sake even Daphne is less bull headed, if it is the looks why not take her." Temper, and Daphne, what is going on?

"I don want them, and its not just the way she looks, I like that she stands up to me, she has fight in her." I have fight in me, since when?

"Of course she does she doesn't know who you are the second she discovers it she will cower before you like everyone else. Don't you know how people work yet, mortals are frightened of everything, they are cowards. She will be just the same, - I stood up in a whoosh of sheets .

"That is enough! What is going on, I don't know what you are thinking but you will leave my sisters out of it. What do you think you are doing breaking into a young girls room in the middle of the night. You didn't even mean to wake me up what in Hades did you two think to accomplish? Get out of here right now!" I panted after my rant as I stared into the two shocked faces of these strangers. At first they didn't move just looked into my face but then he smiled. It was absolutely devastating. He smiled at me at the stream but somehow this was different. He looked proud, but also there was so much affection in this smile my knees actually felt a little wobbly.

"Ha you see, a coward, I think not. I choose her, my decision is final." He said it so decidedly.

"Choose me for what exactly?" I asked feeling a little light headed.

"Alright, brother, alright. Lucia, you have got quiet a lot to learn, for now all you need to know is that you have been chosen by the gods and you will not be living in this hole anymore so be appreciative. My brother Apollo has been given his choice of the women from your family, and he has chosen you. Tomorrow you will be ready to leave in the morning so I suggest if there is anyone you want to see before hand then you wake them up now. There wont be much time tomorrow. Brother I will see you soon." With that she literally disappeared before my eyes. I turned to the supposed Apollo .

"Look I don't know what is going on exactly but I'm not going anywhere with you people. I don't even know you, what do you mean by chose me, and what did she mean Apollo, and-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Well this was not expected, but it was kinda nice. His lips moved softly against mine nipping at my top lip gently and then soothing it. One arm went around my waist the other softly tracing a pattern on the back of my neck. He slowly pulled away leaving me desperate for air. Still holding me close he kissed both my cheeks and then my forehead. I was so dizzy. I felt warm like I swallowed a drop of sunshine, It felt great.

"I will be back for you in the morning in the mean time you need to try and sleep. You have a very busy day tomorrow. I will answer your questions tomorrow when we have time." He was taking steps foreword forcing me to back up, until my legs hit the bed, then he lowered me onto it leaning against my side he held me to him for a few minutes. I suddenly felt so tiered, my eyes began to shut against my will.

"Sleep. Go to sleep ." he crooned quietly his lips touching my forehead as he spoke. Then I was dreaming of sunshine and kissing and soothing warm springs.

Ok guys thank you so much for being patient. it took a little longer but i think it really is worth it, I actually wasnt sure if i wanted to commit to writing this but those of you who reviewed even short ones that just said thanks for writing this, i wrote this for you read and review please !


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I just laid still for a few minutes. Something was not right I felt dizzy and slow. The sunshine streaming through my window seemed to dull and the room seemed dark for the morning. My slow brain considered the option of rain. As I moved the covers back to stand I was shocked to find that I was glowing.

"What the-" I tripped over the blankets and was about to face plant when strong arms caught me up .

" your not really a morning person, are you" he said it laughing, as he lifted me up on my own feet, I still clung to him. Feeling unsteady and dazed I looked right into his eyes, which was my big mistake, because they were beautiful. They looked like nothing I could imagine, I have never seen anything so green. I remembered our kiss last night and blushed , this was real he was here in my room and he kissed me last night.

"Why am I glowing, why are you here, I. . . . I don't understand what's happening I feel . .. . funny." as a said this he slid me onto the bed and kneeled down next to me looking a little concerned.

" hmmmm, it shouldn't have effected you so quickly, you shouldn't be so far for 24-48 hours more. I wonder why it has effected you so quickly." his words sure didn't reassure me in any way.

"What have you done to me, am I poisoned, will I die" Zeus I'm scared. Maybe he could tell how terrified I felt because he sat on the bed next to me and held me too him, the weird thing was I didn't mind, it felt incredibly natural for him to hold me.

"I know your upset now, and confused but we need to leave . I thought you would have time but for some reason the kiss has accelerated much too quickly and you can die if you don't get to Olympus soon. When you are rested and well I will explain to you what is happening, but right now I want you to put your arms around my neck and close your eyes. If you open them before I say you will regret it." So I did. And when he murmured softly to me to open my eyes I was again glad he was holding me , if he wasn't there is no way I could have stayed standing. We were staring at a beautiful landscape of clouds and mountain .

" ahh," I didn't mean to make a noise but my skin was starting to burn and I couldn't hold it in anymore. He looked down at me and sighed worriedly, then he picked me up into his arms and suddenly I was in a room. It was clean and bright and beautiful, but I barley noticed because my skin was on fire and I was screaming in pain. It felt something like a fever only much worse, I have never felt pain like it before.

"Its alright, I'm here, you'll be ok , I've got you." he said it sweetly but I barley saw him because my eyes were swimming in tears.

"What did you do to me" I begged him to tell me.

"I'm making you immortal, it will be over soon and then you will feel better. Just try to rest your going to need you strength. The next several hours I was in hell. The fire was burning through my whole body and the pain was excruciating. But he was there the entire time, even when I screamed for him to leave. He stayed holding my hand my stroking my hair , whispering sweet thing to me. When I woke up a few hours later everything looked different then before, nothing seemed overly shiny or bright. The whole room was lovely and extravagant but I wouldn't say it looked god like. I looked to my left and there he was sleeping in a chair by my bed.

"He really is beautiful' I hadn't meant to say it aloud. I slid off the bed and walked around the room. Dressers, tables, rugs, everything was beautiful. I crossed in front of a mirror and froze. I expected to see myself looking haggard and worn out from the day before, instead I looked lovelier then ever before. My hair was more smooth my skin more vibrant my body looked more proportional. I looked amazing. I was so caught up in the mirror I didn't notice him wake up or walk over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put hi chin on my shoulder.

"You look fantastic" he said it and then kissed my cheek. I shoved him away and looked at his shocked face.

"You have got some serious explaining to do right now! Don't even try to be evasive either because I'm not waiting any longer for answers" I said it straight faced full of anger, but he just smiled sweetly at me as if my temper meant nothing to him.

"Would you like to talk over breakfast, its all prepared" he gestured out to an open terrace I didn't notice earlier and lead me to a beautiful feast laid out. My stomach grumbled accordingly and I realized how starving I was. We sat down and as we began to fill our plates he started to explain.

"Your mother came to my temple many years ago, and she begged me for help. You were very small and probably don't remember but your sister Daphne got very sick, pneumonia, usually such requests are not made of me, but she begged me to save her and promised in return I could have any of the three of you for myself when the last of you was of age. She really only wanted time, and as she had been a devoted follower for her entire life and I saw no reason not to. I struck the deal with her and saved Daphne. Now a few years later she herself passed, but I already saved the girl and so the deal is still valid. I had forgotten about it until I saw you at the stream, the fact that you play there is merely a coincidence but once I had seen you I knew I wanted you. And as I had the right to one of you already I picked you of the three." he said it as he was pouring the water into two cups and passed one to me.

"Alright so what do I have to do, serve you ? don't you have enough servants already" I asked?

"I do, which is why I want you to be more of a companion, then a servant. I want you to spend time with me, entertain me and one day become my lover." he said it so straight faced, but I was sure it was a joke. His lover? He had to be kidding me.

"No," I said it calmly but I was panicking inside. Would he expect me to be with him now. Would he ask me to sleep with someone I didn't know just because he was a god?

"No, I wont do that. I Refuse and more importantly I have more questions. What did you do to me? Will I be able to see my family soon, can I leave here?" I said it rapidly hoping to cover the part where I had refused him, but he had definitely noticed. He sighed and looked out over the ledge.

" Well I expected a fight, over that. I changed you , into an immortal. You changed drastically and it shouldn't have happened so fast, it should take a few weeks, not hours. I don't yet know why because I was here with you. You may see your family soon, but the first year is when the most changes will happen and until you are stable you cannot go down to earth. And this place is my chambers and you have free roam of the entire mountain, however you will sleep here with me always. I will not force you to be my lover but you will be spending several hours a day with me and you will be sleeping in my arms, no matter what. You are to address me as Apollo, not lord and not god, only Apollo. Does that answer all of your questions Lucia?" He said it as he stood from the table preparing to leave.

"All of them for now." I said, just to get under his skin. It didn't work though he just smiled at me and reached for my arm.

" come on you need to get dressed and then see the palace and some of the mountain."

Xoxo be the change19


End file.
